


As Long As You Love Me

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nel silenzio quasi assoluto della sala stampa dell'Allianz Arena echeggia un suono che segnala l'arrivo di un messaggino. Mario è il destinatario, il mittente è...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> era un pò che aspettavo un'ispirazione... tanto che sentendo comunque la necessità di scrivere qualcosa avevo "partorito" O-Umlaut... una storia un pò particolare e diversa dalle altre. Con As Long As You Love Me invece torno all'antico, tant'è che nella storia ci sono dei rimandi alle altre storie, come se fossero solamente i 4 capitoli di una storia unica. L'ispirazione è venuta dopo aver visto la foto di Mario con la maglia del Bayern, alla presentazione, sponsor tecnico Adidas, mentre lui ne indossa una della Nike... questo doveva essere l'argomento centrale della storia, invece poi alla fine di quel fatto c'è solo un accenno. In questi giorni ho trovato tante foto dal ritiro di Marco in Austria... foto che lo ritraggono sempre sorridente e pronto allo scherzo, ma alcuni accenni in un'intervista in cui non vuole parlare della "perdita" di Mario, mi fanno pensare che comunque in questo momento stia vivendo un periodo di alti e bassi... e quindi la vera ispirazione per la storia.

 

 

 

din din

Nel silenzio quasi assoluto viene segnalato l'arrivo di un messaggino.

Mathias Sammer sta parlando da una decina di minuti, di fronte ad una platea di tutto rispetto, la sala predisposta per l'evento si è rivelata insufficiente a contenere tutte le persone interessate, e sono state aggiunte delle sedie volanti, posizionate negli spazi vuoti, per cercare di “accontentarne” il maggior numero. Ma anche così non è bastato e quindi sono state lasciate aperte le porte ed altra gente pressa all'ingresso, cercando di partecipare, tutti vogliono vedere, tutti vogliono sentire, tutti vogliono intervenire per fare delle domande. Sono presenti anche tanti giornalisti stranieri. La Bundesliga negli ultimi anni, e grazie anche alla finale tutta tedesca di Wembley di quest'anno, ha guadagnato tante posizioni, diventando sicuramente uno dei campionati più importanti d'Europa se non del mondo, se non il più importante di tutti. L'arrivo di un messaggino non interrompe il DS Sammer del Bayern Monaco, lo rallenta solamente un attimo perchè con la coda dell'occhio controlla, alla sua sinistra, il display del suo smartphone... e verificato che il messaggino non era diretto a lui, sposta lo sguardo alla sua destra...

Mario allunga la mano destra sotto la tavola, la fa scivolare in tasca per poi ritirarla fuori insieme all'iPhone. Tenendolo sotto la tavola, abbassa lo sguardo e controlla il display. Il messaggino è arrivato a lui, proprio in questo momento, prima che cominciasse l'incontro con la stampa si è dimenticato di attivare la vibrazione ed impostare il muto. Mathias Sammer, dopo avergli rivolto quello sguardo è tornato a concentrarsi sul discorso, sul motivo per cui in questo momento lui e Mario si trovano nella sala stampa dell'Allianz Arena... oggi lunedi primo luglio 2013 ore 18, è il giorno della presentazione al mondo intero, di Mario Götze, il nuovo acquisto dei bavaresi. Strappato alla squadra rivale di tante battaglie, il Borussia Dortmund, per la cifra di 37 milioni di euro. Il calciatore tedesco più pagato della storia... Un bel primato, un bel fardello da portarsi sulle spalle, una grande responsabilità, anche per un ragazzo di 21 anni, che però ha dimostrato di avere tutte le carte in regola per avere successo, per vincere, per dare una svolta alla sua carriera. Quale scelta migliore poteva essere fatta se non andare a giocare con la squadra più forte del mondo del momento?

“Scusa, sono arrivato solo ora. La signora Fuchs mi ha trattenuto a casa sua per più di mezzora, ho rischiato di perdermi l'evento. Secondo me avrebbe bisogno di un fidanzato!!! :) Poi ti racconto...”, Mario ha appena letto l'sms di Marco, cercando di farlo con naturalezza, senza fissare lo sguardo sotto la tavola per troppo tempo. Scorre le opzioni dell'iPhone, imposta il muto ed attiva la vibrazione, e prima di riporlo nella tasca dei pantaloni, risponde a Marco “grazie biondo di esserci, anche se a distanza, io comunque sono già impegnato, tu che sei libero potresti anche farci un pensierino... alla signora Fuchs... :P”, e mentre sta inviando il messaggio, non curante delle persone che ha intorno e di quello che Sammer sta dicendo, gli scappa una mezza risatina, pensando a Marco come fidanzato della signora Fuchs... Sammer rallenta di nuovo il discorso, e si gira alla sua destra, fulminando con lo sguardo Mario, che continuando a fare finta di nulla, risponde con un altro sorriso.

Ore 18. Marco in questo momento si sarebbe dovuto trovare in salotto, accomodato sul divano, il televisore a schermo piatto da 50'' acceso e sintonizzato sul canale 200, Sky Sport, dove viene trasmessa in diretta, dalla sala stampa dell'Allianz Arena, la presentazione del nuovo acquisto del Bayern Monaco, Mario Götze, il suo Mario... ma la casa al momento è vuota... non c'è nessuno.

Marco ha appena inviato l'sms a Mario per fargli sapere che lo sta guardando... così come Mario gli aveva chiesto la mattina stessa, quando lo aveva strappato alle grinfie di Morfeo...

**...**

din din

L'appartamento di Marco Reus, mattina del primo luglio 2013 ore 9.30 … Marco si trova in camera da letto, è uno degli ultimi giorni di riposo prima della partenza per il ritiro, per la preparazione della nuova stagione del Borussia Dortmund. Nella stanza già da qualche ora è cominciata a penetrare la luce di una giornata calda e soleggiata. Le tapparelle non sono completamente abbassate, la finestra aperta, il canto degli uccellini che conciliano il sonno di Marco, anche se alcuni raggi di sole, penetrando tra le fessure delle tapparelle terminano la loro corsa proprio sugli occhi di Marco, che infastidito prende il cuscino, se lo porta al viso e continuando ad abbracciarlo si rotola leggermente alla sua destra, cercando una posizione migliore per continuare a poltrire.

Il segnale dell'arrivo di un messaggino è inconfondibile ed anche se Marco lo vorrebbe ignorare, tanta è la curiosità, _in questi attimi qualcuno sta pensando a me_ , pensa sorridendo ed immaginando chi sia, quale modo migliore per cominciare la giornata... Continuando ad abbracciare il cuscino, Marco allunga la mano, cercando a tastoni sul comodino l'iPhone ma si imbatte nel bicchiere d'acqua rischiando di rovesciarne il contenuto. Allora stacca il viso dal cuscino, controvoglia, cercando, mentre apre gli occhi, di mettere a fuoco e vede che l'iPhone non si trova lì... Si rotola leggermente verso sinistra, avvicinandosi all'altro comodino, e mentre lo fa lo vede... Raggiuntolo allunga la mano, lo prende e poi con un occhio chiuso e l'altro mezzo aperto controlla il mittente dell'sms e lo legge.

“Ben alzato carissimo. Oggi ti voglio in prima fila, davanti al televisore. Ore 18, canale 200, Sky Sport”.

 _Mario_ , ed il solo pensiero del suo giovane amico, gli riempie il cuore di felicità. Sono giorni difficili per lui, Marco e Mario continuano a sentirsi giornalmente, ma il tutto non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che ha perso da poco, che gli sta rendendo la vita difficile ed ha paura che un giorno si possa abituare a questa situazione, che un giorno vedrà arrivare un messaggino od una chiamata da Mario e non sentirà il bisogno impellente di rispondere, di parlarci, di sentire la sua voce... non lo sentirà più come il suo Mario, come la persona senza la quale non può vivere... è un pensiero che ogni tanto gli passa per la mente, ed anche in questo preciso momento, un pensiero che gli mozza il respiro, _no, non può accadere!!! Non voglio che accada!!!_ si alza di scatto, non si aspettava una reazione del genere, così violenta ed improvvisa, si mette a sedere sul letto, il rumore del battito cardiaco che gli è salito fino alla testa, il cuore sta pompando il sangue a ritmi vertiginosi... si porta la mano destra sul torace, premendo leggermente, come se questo suo intervento potesse in qualche modo riportare il battito del cuore ad un ritmo normale o come se avesse paura che il cuore potesse in qualche modo uscire dal torace e ritrovarselo in mano. La bocca spalancata, il suo organismo sta richiedendo grandi quantità di ossigeno, e non potendolo avere, reagisce di conseguenza, bocca spalancata, grandi respiri, sempre più veloci, con il cuore che continua a martellargli il cervello, ma questo modo di respirare non produce risultato e più cerca di aumentare il ritmo e più sente la necessità di ossigeno... come se si fosse ritrovato fuori dall'acqua dopo aver dovuto trattenere il respiro per molti minuti, per troppo tempo. E' tutto sudato, gli indumenti appiccicati al corpo, non sa cosa fare, si passa le mani tra i capelli, reclina la testa, continuando a respirare a bocca aperta, occhi rivolti verso il soffitto... cerca di pensare a qualcosa di positivo, quanti momenti belli ha passato insieme a lui, ma in questo momento non riesce a focalizzarne neanche uno e questa situazione gli fa accrescere il terrore, _è già cominciato!!! mi sto dimenticando di Mario!!!_ poi all'improvviso, l'iPhone comincia a squillare... e Marco ci si butta sopra, senza guardare il nome sul display, accetta la chiamata premendo il tasto che ormai ritrova a occhi chiusi e urla «MARIO!!!», a 600 chilometri di distanza, una voce preoccupatissima «Marco! Che succede!!! Stai bene?» passano dei secondi, Marco sta cercando di frenare inutilmente quello spasmodico bisogno di ossigeno che il suo corpo richiede, guarda davanti a se, c'è una foto di Marco e Mario scattata qualche tempo prima, quando ancora le nubi nere, piene di energia che alimentano saette, improvvise e devastanti, non si erano presentate nella loro vita. Marco e Mario sono uno di fronte all'altro, le teste appoggiate, non c'è bisogno che si guardino negli occhi, è sufficiente quel contatto, a dire a tutto il mondo che Mario è suo, che gli appartiene e come lui a Mario... a quel tempo Marco non avrebbe mai immaginato come si sarebbero evoluti gli eventi

 

 

«Marco! ci sei? Che ti succede?» Sentendo la voce del suo giovane amico il suo corpo reagisce positivamente, riesce a tranquillizzarsi un poco, i respiri sono ancora accelerati ma Marco sente che piano piano sta riguadagnando fiducia. Mario non ha ancora ricevuto risposta e continua a chiamare disperato «Marco, ti prego! Mi stai spaventando!» Il terrore è scomparso dal viso di Marco, il respiro abbastanza normale, i battiti quasi... anche se la voce è ancora tremolante, e qualche lacrima gli bagna la canottiera. Avvicina l'iPhone alla bocca e dice «Ma – rio,» e Mario subito «Marco, stai bene? Parlami amico mio, che cosa hai?» ma improvvisamente i battiti riprendono a correre, «Mario, ma se io ti dovessi dimenti – care?» mentre i singhiozzi si sono aggiunti alle lacrime e fanno aumentare il tremore della sua voce «Se per te no – n do – vessi senti – re più quel – lo che sento ades – so? Può succe – dere? Non deve succe – dere Ma – rio, ti prego dimmi che non succede – rà!!!» Mario non si aspettava di trovare il suo amico in queste condizioni, e si sente impotente perchè si trova a centinaia di chilometri di distanza... se si trovasse insieme a lui basterebbe prenderlo tra le sue braccia e stringerlo forte per fargli capire che i suoi timori sono infondati... ma Mario si trova a Monaco e Marco è lontanissimo... «Marco, ma perchè dovresti dimenticarmi! Hai fatto un brutto sogno???» e Marco che riprende più disperato di prima, «Ti pre – go Ma – rio, fal – lo per me, ho bi – so – gno di sentirte – lo di – re. Ma – rio ti scongiu – ro, dim – m – elo che non po – trà mai acca – de – re!». Mario sa che può affermare con certezza assoluta che la loro amicizia non finirà mai, che quello che provano l'uno per l'altro è più forte di qualsiasi avversità possa capitare nel loro cammino. «Certo Marco, non so perchè ti sia venuto questo dubbio, ma tu sai che la nostra amicizia è per la vita, sai che non potrei mai vivere senza di te, e che la lontananza non potrà indebolire il nostro rapporto, ma anzi sono sicuro che lo rafforzerà» dice al suo caro amico e non lo dice solamente perchè vuole tranquillizzarlo, lo fa perchè crede ciecamente in quello che dice, crede in Marco e nella loro amicizia, un'amicizia diversa da tutte le altre e che molti invidiano loro. «Marco, ti prego dimmi qualcosa...» è il grido disperato di Mario, mentre Marco si rannicchia portando le ginocchia al petto, appoggia la testa alla spalliera, incurante che la superficie sia dura e spigolosa... guarda il soffitto mentre le lacrime continuano a scorrere copiose...

«Mario, mi man – chi da mori – re» è l'unica cosa che in quel momento, singhiozzando, riesce a far uscire dalla sua bocca, parole provenienti dal suo cuore... «anche tu mi manchi tantissimo Marco, ti prego Marco, ti prego prova a pensare a qualcosa di positivo... pensa a me che qualche settimana fa facevo lo striptease in mezzo ad un mucchio di donne assatanate... ma ti immagini che figura avrei fatto se qualcuno mi avesse fotografato o peggio fatto un video??? Marco, ti ricordi quando mentre mi aiutavi a spogliarmi ti chiesi “non mi hai chiesto perchè non sono andato a Monaco” e tu mi rispondesti “un amico aveva bisogno di me Mario, il mio migliore amico ed io mi sono precipitato ad aiutarlo, senza fare domande.” _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_ Sei speciale Marco, sei la cosa più preziosa della mia vita, ed è bastato uno sguardo, la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti, per capire che sarebbe stata un'amicizia per la vita, Marco... non devi buttarti giù, a volte i pensieri brutti vengono, è capitato anche a me... Ti ricordi quando sono venuto al tuo compleanno, qualche giorno dopo la mia partenza per Monaco, e poi quando sul divano mi è preso lo sconforto e tu mi hai consolato e mi hai detto “ce la faremo, insieme”. _**(Nothing Like Us)**_ Adesso te lo dico io Marco, “ce la faremo, insieme”, devi avere solo fiducia in me.» Mario ce la sta mettendo tutta per far tornare il sereno, far tranquillizzare Marco, sarebbe costretto a prendere il primo aereo per Dortmund se i suoi tentativi dovessero fallire... Dall'altra parte sente qualche singhiozzo, dei sospiri... poi una voce più calma, sente il suo amico respirare con regolarità... «Mario, mi dispiace di tutto, non volevo fare tutta questa scenata, non volevo comportarmi come un bambino», poi lascia passare qualche secondo e continua «mi sta passando Mario, grazie». Mario si può rimettere a sedere sul divano di casa... si era dovuto alzare, uscire sulla terrazza, prendere una boccata d'aria perchè non riusciva a far calmare il suo amico... Il suo cuore sta rallentando e velocemente riprende il suo ritmo regolare...

«Marco...» riprende a parlare Mario, cercando di far pensare ad altro il suo biondo amico. «ti ricordi quando sapevi che sarei venuto a trovarti, chiamavi i miei? Dicendo a mia madre che sarei rimasto a dormire lì da te? Senza che io lo sapessi, ed io che prima di arrivare, immancabilmente, ricevevo un messaggino di mia madre che diceva “Va bene Mario, ci vediamo domani, divertitevi.” ed io sorridevo...» Mario sente che Marco sta ridendo... «è vero, tua madre ad un certo punto, appena sentiva la mia voce al telefono, senza farmi parlare diceva “Mario rimane da te stanotte, va bene”» e mentre lo dice continua a ridere... Mario sente con piacere che almeno per il momento le nubi minacciose si sono allontanate... Marco continua a raccontare «e poi ti ricordi le volte che la mattina ti svegliavi e nonostante il letto a due piazze, dormivamo in un'unica piazza, uno sopra l'altro...» Mario sorride... e dice «già... e tu sostenevi che non lo facevi apposta, eh eh eh» un attimo di silenzio e Marco «beh Mario, se devo dirti la verità... un pochino apposta lo facevo...» e riprende a ridere, quella bella risata che illumina le giornate grigie... Marco continua «a volte capitava di svegliarmi la notte, il bagno, una bevuta... poi tornavo a letto e mi mettevo vicino a te e ti osservavo, a volte perdevo pure la cognizione del tempo...» e Mario «Marco... questa non me l'avevi mai raccontata... inquietante!!!» e ride «sembra quasi una scena di Paranormal Activity», anche Marco ride e prosegue «mi facevo incantare dal tuo respiro, lo potrei riconoscere a occhi chiusi tra centinaia... poi appoggiavo la testa vicino a te e cullato dal tuo respiro mi addormentavo in un attimo.» Marco aggiunge «e quella volta che si era rotta la caldaia del riscaldamento... abbiamo passato la serata e la nottata sempre sotto il piumone, con i piedi intrecciati a riscaldarci...» e Mario «e quella volta che ho vomitato tutta la notte? Sei rimasto sveglio, prendendoti cura di me, e la mattina seguente, mentre io ho saltato l'allenamento dandomi malato tu ti sei beccato i rimproveri del mister che ti vedeva svogliato...» «si, si ricordo,» replica Marco, «e vorrei vedere... non riuscivo a tenere gli occhi aperti» e continua a ridere... «ed il mister ha minacciato di tenerti in panchina la partita successiva...» aggiunge Mario «sai? Non lo ha solo minacciato, ma lo rifarei senza pensarci due volte» conclude Marco … Mario sa che tra qualche minuto deve uscire di casa e quindi cerca di concludere la telefonata, ricordando all'amico dell'appuntamento del pomeriggio... «Marco, carissimo, io devo uscire, mi aspetto di averti davanti alla tv oggi pomeriggio.» Marco ormai si è rasserenato... «certo Mario non mancherò di certo, ti mando un abbraccione» e Mario saluta l'amico «un grosso abbraccione anche a te, e ricorda, per qualsiasi cosa... in qualsiasi momento, chiama, fatti vivo, che io qualsiasi cosa stia facendo la interrompo, non pensare mai di potermi disturbare, ricorda quello che mi hai detto quella notte nel tuo bagno. Ciao»

Marco appoggia l'iPhone sul comodino, si trascina verso il bordo del letto, è ancora tutto bagnato, si avvicina al cassetto del comò, prende un cambio e si dirige verso il bagno e pensa _una bella doccia è quello che ci vuole_.

**...**

Il DS Sammer ha concluso il suo intervento e ha mostrato insieme a Mario, in esclusiva, la nuova maglia numero 19.

 

 

Tra i giornalisti in sala c'è Jessica Kastrop, di Sky Sport, si stanno organizzando gli interventi della stampa, la serie di domande che ogni giornalista potrà porre, due domande a testa, evitando che siano troppo lunghe ed articolate, questo per dare la possibilità a tutti di parlare... Jessica sta ricontrollando il suo iPad, di domande ne ha preparate una serie, ma dovrà effettuare una scelta dalla sua lunga lista... «questa la cancello, questa vediamo... potrebbe essere interessante...» e mentre è concentrata sul display, sente una mano poggiarsi sulla sua spalla, non se l'aspettava, ma risponde subito «un secondo, ho quasi fatto...» dice mentre sta cancellando un'altra domanda... sente «Jessica!» al che lei si volta subito riconoscendolo «Marco!» e lo dice alzando un pò la voce, Marco si porta l'indice alla bocca per farle segno di fare piano... «che ci fai qui!» le chiede lei sorpresa... «sono qui per Mario, ma lui ancora non lo sa» le dice sorridendo, Marco indossa dei bermuda, scarpe da ginnastica, una maglietta con la foto di Justin Bieber e un cappellino che questa volta indossa però con la visiera davanti ed abbassata cercando di coprire un pò il viso per passare inosservato. Poi mentre Jessica sta per dire qualcosa Marco la anticipa, cercando di affrettare i tempi dato che la serie di domande sono già cominciate... a Mario gli viene subito chiesto il perchè di questo trasferimento... Marco che stava per parlare a Jessica si ferma un attimo, sapeva già che assistere a questa presentazione sarebbe stato molto doloroso, che si sarebbero riaperte ferite che comunque difficilmente guariranno completamente... il suo giovane amico si avvicina il microfono «Ho voluto fortemente il Bayern per fare un passo avanti nella mia carriera» Marco sente una fitta al cuore... _Mario!_ «Ho la sensazione che questo sia l'ambiente giusto per noi. Sono nel migliore club del mondo.» Un'altra fitta al cuore... _Dortmund non era l'ambiente giusto?_ «Anche se non era facile lasciare il Borussia, gli amici, la famiglia.» _Io?_ Marco sente una lacrima bagnargli il viso, si volta di nuovo verso Jessica che lo sta fissando e gli chiede «Tutto ok, Marco?» lui si passa l'indice della mano sinistra sull'occhio per asciugarselo e le risponde «si Jessica, grazie...» e poi prosegue, cercando di spazzare dalla mente le frasi dette da Mario... «avrei bisogno di un favore...» e lei «dimmi, se posso...» «so che hai due domande da fare, me ne cederesti una? Per favore!!!» Marco la guarda con quello sguardo, quegli occhi che parlano da soli, quel sorriso, a cui nessuno riesce a dire di no... «ma Marco, ho solo due domande da fare... già ne devo eliminare un bel pò...» ma lui insiste e nel farlo si mette in ginocchio accanto a lei, congiungendo le mani in segno di preghiera «ti prego Jessica... ricambierò il favore, quando passi da Dortmund chiamami, ti porto a cena fuori e ti concedo un'intervista in esclusiva...» sempre guardando Jessica negli occhi, con quello sguardo a cui nessuno e dico nessuno (capito Jessica!!!) può dire di no.

Jessica si morde il labbro inferiore, e Marco crede che questo sia un segnale di resa, e aumenta il sorriso aggiungendo con ritmo incalzante «ti prego, ti prego, ti prego...» e lei non può fare altro che fare di sì con la testa. Marco si rialza e le dà un bacio sulla guancia «grazie Jessica, vedrai che non te ne pentirai.» Poi si avvicina all'orecchio sinistro e le spiega cosa dovrà domandare a Mario, anzi a dire il vero è una domanda per il DS Sammer. La conferenza stampa prosegue, Marco non sta facendo molto caso alle domande dei giornalisti ed alle risposte che alternativamente Sammer e Mario danno... per la testa ci sono solo le parole di prima, di Mario... gli sono sembrate fredde, come è possibile dimenticare tutto quello che c'è stato in questi anni, come dimenticare Dortmund, il Borussia... come è potuto avvenire tutto così all'improvviso... cos'è stato che ha fatto cambiare idea a Mario, dato che l'anno prima era entusiasta e considerava il Borussia il posto migliore dove crescere... e che non vedeva l'ora di giocare con me. _Mario!!!_ Sta ancora rimuginando sulle parole di Mario quando sente «ecco, adesso tocca a Jessica Kastrop, di Sky Sport...» Marco segue con attenzione, ma la prima domanda è quella scelta da Jessica... domanda rivolta a Mario, ma Marco è concentrato sulla seconda... e quindi il suo pensiero vaga ancora in attesa che arrivi il fatidico momento... ecco!!! «ed ecco la seconda domanda, questa è per il DS Sammer», Sammer fa segno con la testa e quindi Jessica chiede «volevo chiedere se per oggi avete in previsione qualche sorpresa... oltre alla presentazione di Mario,» Marco sorride guardando la reazione un pò spaesata di Sammer ed anche Mario che si gira verso il suo direttore sportivo cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo... Jessica prosegue, «le chiedo questo perchè qui in sala c'è Marco Reus del Borussia Dortmund» Jessica sta ancora terminando la domanda, ma a Marco non interessa più, né sapere la risposta, dato che la conosce già... lui è un giocatore del Borussia ed intende proseguire la sua avventura, né la faccia di Sammer... a lui interessa solo la reazione di Mario, lo guarda, sapendo che lui non può vederlo dato che si trova nascosto in un gruppetto di persone... vede però Mario con la bocca spalancata, un'espressione di stupore ed incredulità, si è alzato in piedi, anche se il DS Sammer ha allungato la mano destra per farlo tornare seduto ma senza successo, sta scrutando tutta la sala alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli dia conferma di quanto afferma la giornalista... _Marco qui? Non può essere, è a Dortmund, mi ha pure mandato un messaggino_ il DS Sammer sta rispondendo alla domanda, dicendo che il Bayern l'anno precedente era interessato a comprare Marco Reus dal Borussia Mönchengladbach, ma che la trattativa non era andata a buon fine in quanto l'interessato aveva declinato l'offerta e preferito il Borussia Dortmund... ma Mario non sente nulla di quanto stanno dicendo, è combattuto, una parte di lui vorrebbe saltare oltre la scrivania, fiondarsi tra la gente alla ricerca di Marco, un'altra parte, piccola piccola, non vorrebbe creare altri problemi e rimanere lì accanto al DS Sammer... Marco è lì che aspetta, si sposta leggermente dal gruppetto di persone dove si era “nascosto”, si sposta lateralmente in modo che a questo punto Mario non possa non vederlo... l'espressione del viso di Mario passa da stupore a felicità, un bellissimo sorriso, tutto per Marco che a sua volta risponde sorridendo... Mario si gira di nuovo verso Sammer, lo guarda... cerca di attirare la sua attenzione, gli sta bisbigliando qualcosa, ma non attende alcuna risposta, si alza di scatto, si libera dalla sedia, salta i due scalini che lo separano dalla sala e si lancia in una corsa degna di un centometrista... Marco è ancora lì fermo davanti a lui che lo guarda, mentre Mario si sta avvicinando... quindi senza dire nulla si lancia sul suo biondo amico e lo abbraccia, le mani intorno al collo, la testa appoggiata sul suo petto e se lo tiene stretto senza dire nulla... sembrano degli attimi interminabili, il DS Sammer sta continuando a parlare ma non solo Mario e Marco non sono interessati... anche i giornalisti, uno dopo l'altro, si sono voltati verso i due giovani, finchè la sala stampa è tutta per loro, i fotografi sono entusiasti e cominciano a scattare foto su foto, cercando di catturare tutti i fotogrammi di questo inaspettato incontro... ed il DS Sammer, rassegnato, smette di parlare, prende il bicchiere d'acqua e ne sorseggia un pò. Mario fa scivolare le sue mani dal collo ai fianchi di Marco, adesso lo guarda fisso negli occhi... e gli sussurra «sei venuto qui per me», Marco gli fa segno di si con la testa, «te l'ho detto stamattina che mi mancavi da morire...», gli passa una mano fra i capelli, e poi allunga le mani intorno al suo collo, appoggia la sua guancia a quella di Mario, gli sussurra «hai cambiato profumo!» e lo bacia sulla guancia. Mario fa segno di si con la testa sorridendo... Marco guarda fisso negli occhi Mario... cerca di rimanere serio e gli dice «ma hai qualcosa in tasca o sei felice di vedermi???» anche Mario cerca di mantenere un'espressione seria, anche se sempre con minore fermezza dato che anche il suo biondo amico ha delle difficoltà... «entrambe le cose, Marco». Marco, continua a fissarlo e Mario fa lo stesso... Marco dice «Mario, mi stai fissando...» e Mario risponde sorridendo «anche tu...» e Marco replica «Mario, ma se non smetti di fissarmi in questo modo io non rispondo più delle mie azioni, potrei anche innamorarmi...» l'espressione seria sta cedendo leggermente... ed il suo amico gli risponde «correrò il rischio... ma non eri già impegnato con la signora Fuchs?» e adesso l'espressione seria sta velocemente cedendo... difficile che resista ancora molto... Marco è nella stessa sua situazione e quindi si appresta ad aggiungere «non è niente di importante, è stata solo l'avventura di una notte...» Marco e Mario continuano a guardarsi negli occhi ma ormai non riescono più a controllarsi e scoppiano in una fragorosa risata... Marco è felice, come non lo era ormai da tanto tempo... allunga le mani dietro la testa di Mario e se lo porta al petto e con le mani cerca quasi di nasconderlo alla vista degli altri e se lo stringe forte... poi si abbassa leggermente, all'altezza dell'orecchio di Mario e gli sussurra... «ma perchè non ce ne scappiamo io e te, soli, ce ne andiamo in qualche posto lontani da tutto e tutti...», Mario alza leggermente lo sguardo e gli chiede «ma dici sul serio? Non possiamo lo sai!» Marco sa che Mario ha ragione... ed infatti annuisce... aggiungendo «ma non senti un leggero brusio intorno a noi?» i giornalisti, i fotografi... Marco e Mario sono circondati... Mario gli risponde ridendo «no, io non sento nulla» e mentre lo dice si aggrappa con più forza al corpo di Marco, la testa che ormai si trova all'altezza del cuore e sente che il battito di Marco è accellerato... «Marco, il tuo cuore!!!» ed il suo biondo amico «il mio cuore???» Mario gli poggia la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore e gli dice «lo senti come batte veloce? E' la conferma, se ce ne fosse bisogno che non potrai mai dimenticarmi... senti il mio» e Marco allunga la sua mano e la poggia sul torace di Mario a sentire il suo battito... passa qualche secondo, Marco guarda Mario sempre più intensamente, sorride felice, il battito di Mario è anche quasi più veloce del suo. «Avevi ragione Mario,» e mentre lo dice abbraccia ancora più forte il suo amico. Poi Marco si mette ad osservare Mario e dopo qualche istante gli dice «Mario, ho una brutta notizia per te...», Mario preoccupatissimo «per me, cosa è successo???» e Marco «lo sai che lo sponsor tecnico del Bayern è l'Adidas?» e Mario con quell'espressione come a dire... _certo che lo so_ , fa segno di sì con la testa... a Marco viene un pò da ridere... «guarda la tua maglia» e Mario appena abbassa lo sguardo, vede la scritta Nike gigantesca... reclina la testa indietro, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta da cui esce un “nooooooooooooooooo” e sussurra a Marco «un'altra multa»... Marco lo guarda divertito, lo prende di nuovo stretto tra le sue braccia, lo guarda negli occhi e gli sussurra «quando sarai diventato povero, un pasto caldo, una doccia calda, un letto caldo... da me lo troverai sempre», volendo rimanere serio ma con scarsi risultati... Mario è divertito e la multa che arriverà è solo un ricordo...

Sono passati alcuni minuti da quando Mario è sceso ad abbracciare Marco, ed adesso non sa cosa fare, se tornare su per proseguire la conferenza stampa... si volta verso il DS Sammer, che gli fa segno con la mano che può andare e lo dice sorridendo... al che Marco si volta verso Jessica e le sussurra «grazie», poi di nuovo verso Mario, gli passa il braccio destro intorno al collo, Mario con il braccio sinistro intorno ai fianchi di Marco... i giornalisti ed i fotografi che continuano a fotografare, mentre le prime domande nascono spontanee... Marco alza lo sguardo verso la folla che li circonda e dice loro ridendo «mi dispiace ma Mario è tutto mio» e se lo trascina verso l'ingresso, varcato il quale lui e Mario spariscono senza lasciare traccia.

Mario e Marco, dopo una breve corsa, si ritrovano alla macchina di Mario, e prima che Marco salga gli chiede «non hai bagagli?» e Marco fa segno di no con la testa, «niente, sono venuto così come mi trovavo... è stata una partenza imprevista!» dice sorridendo soddisfatto.

La macchina si allontana dallo stadio direzione centro.

Mario tira fuori le chiavi dell'appartamento, apre la porta, accende la luce e fa passare Marco... l'ambiente non è nuovo a Marco, ci è già stato un paio di volte, l'ultima quando ha riaccompagnato Mario a Monaco, dopo la mancata presenza al raduno del Bayern.

«Marco, siediti che vado a prendere qualcosa da bere,» e mentre Mario si dirige verso la cucina, Marco si toglie le scarpe e si accomoda sul divano. Dopo qualche istante Mario torna con in mano due birre ghiacciate... ne offre una a Marco, poi a sua volta si toglie le scarpe e salta sul divano, rischiando pure che qualche schizzo di birra salti fuori dalla bottiglia.

Poi sistematosi vicino al suo amico gli dice «dai racconta... voglio sapere tutto...», e aggiunge «quando ho sentito dire che Marco Reus era in sala non ci ho capito più nulla, pensavo di aver sentito male, il cuore in gola, il battito... il mio battito... avresti dovuto sentire il mio battito» e mentre lo dice si porta la mano al cuore.

Marco ascolta sorridendo, felice, desideroso di prendere il massimo da ogni momento passato in compagnia di Mario, sapendo che tra qualche giorno le loro vite si divideranno di nuovo...

«Marco! Quanto ti fermi?» chiede Mario e Marco risponde di getto «finchè non mi butterai fuori di casa,» e lo dice ridendo... Mario sa che in fondo in fondo la risposta di Marco non è solo una battuta, ha sempre saputo che Marco mette lui, il suo migliore amico, al primo posto, prima di tutto il resto ed è forse la sola cosa che li divide. Mario è convinto della scelta fatta anche se sarebbe più felice se potesse condividere questa nuova avventura insieme a Marco... ma anche lui, come Marco, desidera prendere il massimo da ogni momento passato in sua compagnia.

Marco continua «io mi devo presentare al campo di allenamento mercoledi mattina, perchè partiamo per il ritiro estivo, andiamo in Austria, Brixen Valley in Tirolo, a ridosso delle Alpi e tu Mario?» «noi andiamo in Italia, in Trentino, Arco sul Lago di Garda, partiamo il 4» e poi prosegue soddisfatto «allora rimani qui due giorni, ok???» e poi allunga la mano con la bottiglia in mano verso Marco, che ricambia, brindando a loro, ai bei momenti passati insieme e a quelli che verranno, brindando alla loro amicizia.

Sorseggiata la birra fresca, Mario riparte all'attacco «ma allora questa signora Fuchs... raccontami», Marco sorride, a sua volta sorseggia la birra, poi la appoggia sul pavimento e comincia a raccontare... «questa mattina rientravo a casa e arrivato davanti alla porta ho trovato la signora Fuchs, quella del secondo piano, sulla terrazza, con un vaso in mano che stava litigando con la signora davanti, la signora Weiss e minacciava di lanciarle il vaso in testa» Mario ha incrociato le gambe, rivolto alla sua destra, guardando e seguendo con attenzione Marco che continua a raccontare agitando le mani. «La signora Weiss protestava perchè la signora Fuchs ha, come al solito, buttato l'acqua dalla terrazza, centrandola in pieno» e mentre lo dice gli scappa una risata... anche se cerca di riprendersi subito «scusa, non volevo...» e continua a sorridere...

**...**

«signora Weiss, torni a casa ad asciugarsi, ci parlo io con la signora Fuchs...» Marco indica l'altro lato della strada, cercando di placare la lite... La signora Fuchs lo guarda dalla terrazza e gli dice «Marco, dietro il portone c'è una confezione d'acqua... me la potresti portare su per favore? La schiena mi fa un male...» Marco prende al volo l'occasione e le risponde subito «arrivo.» Salito al secondo piano trova la porta socchiusa, bussa, la apre leggermente e dice «permesso?» sente una voce provenire dalla cucina «entra Marco, potresti mettermi l'acqua nello stanzino accanto alla porta? Grazie.» La signora Fuchs, vicina di casa di Marco, un'ottantina di anni portati molto bene, un caratterino tutto pepe non proprio semplice da gestire... Marco da quando vive in questo palazzo non ha mai avuto problemi e neanche molte occasioni per conoscerla meglio. Dei saluti quando la incrocia, qualche parola in più qualche volta e poco altro. La signora Fuchs esce dalla cucina proprio quando Marco ha appena sistemato l'acqua nello stanzino, lei lo vede, lo guarda da capo a piedi e poi dice «ma Marco, cosa ti è successo, hai una faccia da funerale» e lui le risponde «non è proprio una bella giornata...» la signora non se lo fa ripetere due volte ed aggiunge «problemi di cuore, eh???» Marco è di solito molto restio a parlare della sua vita privata, ma in questa occasione gli scappa un «qualcosa di simile...» e per la signora Fuchs è manna dal cielo, si può dire che lei conosca vita, morte e miracoli di tutte le persone che vivono nel palazzo ed anche nei palazzi vicini. «Ma dimmi, quel giovanotto... quel ragazzo carino e simpatico, un bel bocconcino detto tra noi,» e mentre lo dice allunga il gomito colpendo a ripetizione il braccio di Marco, strizzando l'occhio... o per meglio dire tutti e due gli occhi, ad ottanta anni non si può pretendere di essere perfetti. Diceva... «come si chiama...» e Marco «si chiama Mario», e lei «ah, sì Mario... ma dov'è? E' tanto che non lo vedo, di solito entrava e usciva da casa tua, a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte!!!» Marco le risponde «Mario si è trasferito a Monaco.» «Ah, capisco adesso... avete litigato?» e Marco prontamente nega «no, no signora, abbiamo solo preso due strade diverse» e lei replica «probabilmente hai tirato troppo la corda, in certi casi le situazioni vanno regolarizzate quanto prima... lui si è sentito trascurato, avete avuto problemi con le vostre famiglie?» _Ma di cosa sta parlando???_ pensa Marco, mentre la signora Fuchs prosegue «è normale, i vostri genitori saranno di vecchio stampo e non accettavano la vostra unione» _no!!! Ma ha frainteso!!!_ ma lei prosegue «uomo/donna, uomo/uomo, donna/donna, ma che importanza ha, quando c'è il rispetto per l'altro e l'amore che porta felicità» e conclude «se vuoi ci parlo io con i vostri genitori», Marco le fa segno di no con la testa, con le mani e poi ad alta voce aggiunge «no, signora si sbaglia, siamo solo amici, una profonda e bellissima amicizia, Mario è pure fidanzato» dice sorridendo... e lei insiste «adesso capisco, lui ti tradisce... per esperienza te lo devo dire, i triangoli non funzionano non hanno mai funzionato, uno rimane sempre fregato,» e dicendolo riprende a colpire il braccio di Marco con il gomito, strizzando entrambi gli occhi... e poi continua «benedetta gioventù, e quindi tu ti sei subito arreso? Mario è a Monaco... e tu che ci stai facendo qui?» e poi «ti ho mai raccontato di Albert?» Marco è un pò frastornato, non si può dire che alla signora Fuchs manchi la parlantina... «quella strega della Wanda diceva che ci aveva messo gli occhi sopra prima di me...» e stringendo la mano destra a pugno prosegue «ma le ho fatto capire che invece si sbagliava, da qualche parte in casa dovrei ancora avere un paio di ciocche dei suoi capelli...» a Marco viene da sorridere... mentre la signora Fuchs imperterrita continua a raccontare «poi dopo 5 anni Albert mi ha lasciata, pace all'anima sua, e c'è stato Julian, lui mi ha lasciata dopo un solo anno, pace all'anima sua» riprende fiato e prosegue «ed alla fine Andreas, lui addirittura dopo 3 mesi» e a Marco viene spontaneo aggiungere «pace all'anima sua» ma la signora Fuchs con rabbia replica «ma che pace all'anima sua, quel bastardo figlio di... è scappato con quel serpente della Wanda» e poi aggiunge «gli uomini sono tutti uguali, andrebbero cast...» non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Marco la interrompe «signora Fuchs... su, non dica altro» e lei «scusa Marco, hai ragione, non tutti gli uomini sono uguali» e poi sottovoce aggiunge « _ma la maggior parte si_ ». Poi si volta verso Marco e gli dice, indicando la porta, «ma allora sei ancora qui? Dai, che l'aereo mica ti aspetta, vai a Monaco, vai da Mario», all'improvviso Marco si sente rinato, sente che da questa giornata cominciata male e che prevedeva sarebbe finita peggio, potrebbe invece ottenere tantissimo... _avrà pure 80 anni ma tanta saggezza da vendere!!!_ «ha ragione signora Fuchs, grazie di tutto, vado subito, grazie di nuovo» fa per aprire la porta quando la signora Fuchs lo blocca dicendogli «un attimo, solo un secondo che prendo una cosa per te,» si allontana tornando poco dopo con una scatola che lascia tra le mani di Marco... Marco ha lo sguardo terrorizzato e le dice «ma signora, non c'è bisogno», al che lei gli risponde «tranquillo, ne ho un'altra in casa» strizzando gli occhi.

**...**

Mario è sempre più assorto, davanti al suo amico Marco, lo guarda, lo fissa, a volte si perde nei suoi occhi senza prestare attenzione a quello che sta dicendo, anche se il particolare della scatola che la signora Fuchs ha dato a Marco gli ha fatto venire una tale curiosità... «allora Marco, questa scatola, che cos'era???» Marco guarda il suo amico, ride e non riesce a smettere... poi prende dalla tasca dei bermuda un pacchetto e lo consegna nelle mani di Mario e mentre lui cerca di togliere la carta per vederne il contenuto Marco aggiunge «mi ha detto, “mi raccomando sempre e solo sesso sicuro”!» Marco continua a fissare Mario che è finalmente riuscito a togliere la carta, rimasto con la scatola tra le mani, un'espressione di incredulità, che le parole di Marco hanno aumentato... alza lo sguardo verso Marco, un sorriso si sta formando sul suo viso... e dice «ma è una scatola di preservativi!» e Marco, «già... sempre e solo sesso sicuro,» prosegue... sempre ridendo e Mario «ma quindi sei venuto qui da me solo per fare sesso sicuro???» ormai l'incredulità è sparita dal viso di Mario, sostituita da una bella risata... e Marco subito lo tranquillizza «per questa volta ti è andata bene» e poi aggiunge «gira la scatola... guarda la scadenza», Mario esegue e legge «1987!!!» e a questo punto non riescono proprio più a trattenersi, Mario lancia la scatola a Marco, poi gli si butta addosso, lo blocca sul divano, rimanendogli sopra a cavalcioni, gli tiene le braccia, lo guarda e gli sussurra « _come farei io senza di te..._ »

 

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me_

__..._..._

 


End file.
